Freud
by R-Chan Aka Rwar-Chan XD
Summary: A crash-course in psychology when Kazahaya's mind is split into its three separate aspects... and three separate Kazahayas...!


Finally! This is the most recent fic I put up (well, the most recent single fic... The Alternative was updated fairly recently ;), and I wrote it late last year after being inspired... staring into space at work... XD; Warnings include shonen-ai, suggestive stuff... seme-ish Kazahaya in places...and there's even some Kazahaya x Kazahaya stuff in there somewhere... um... enjoy!

* * *

**I'm hungry, dammit...! Just kill the guy and steal his food...!**

_No...! That'd be wrong...! You shouldn't hurt other people for personal gain...!_

**I am not about to starve to death, here! **

_You already had breakfast! Let him eat his!_

**I'd rather just kill him... or rape him... whichever comes first!**

WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP?

Kazahaya sighed, rubbing his head. He was never fully aware of the constant subconscious battles that went on in his mind, but what he did know was that it gave him a headache... Well, that and Rikuou had dropped the salt-shaker onto his head to wake him up that day. He huffed, finishing his glass of orange juice before glowering at the taller boy who currently sat, newspaper in hand and toast in mouth. "Do you have to be so bad-mannered?"

"Hm...?" Rikuou murmured distractedly, turning a page.

"I said: DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO BAD-MANNERED...?"

The darker haired boy glanced up for a moment, smirking almost evilly at the other before returning to his newspaper.

And Kazahaya was suddenly struck by the over-whelming urge to hit him.

'Bastard...!' he thought angrily, clenching his fists. He was all for hitting the guy, but there was always this voice at the back of his mind that told him not to. Mixed with the desire to inflict pain, the end result was an aggressive diatribe launched (not so tentatively) at the taller boy who just smirked, giving an amused grunt before walking away calmly.

And whilst there was that part of him which was relieved a non-violent solution had been reached, the other part just screamed at him to stop being such a wimp and attack him head on.

...It also told him to do some other stuff which, luckily, had been repressed.

-

"A job?" Kazahaya blinked as Kakei beamed at him from by the counter, "As in... the _other_ kind...?"

"Yes."

"Okay! What is it?" he asked in excitement, rushing over.

"Here." the shop's owner smiled sweetly as he handed over a photograph, the lighter haired boy accepting it brightly.

"So its a- WA? A...A SKULL?" He cried out, holding the photo away in shock, "That's not a real human skull is it?"

"Of course it is." Kakei tilted his head cheerfully, "Now, the address is on the back... It was recently delivered there from Europe... Just last Tuesday..."

"Oh... uh... I'll have to break in...?" Kazahaya asked nervously, clutching the photo tighter.

"Well, if that's what it takes... I suggest that if you are going to break in that you do so between 12pm-1pm... the grounds are generally deserted around that time so it will be easier..."

Rikuou, who stood near by stacking boxes of tissues, raised an eyebrow. He hadn't liked the sound of that '_easier_'...

"Okay... um..."

"You can start right away."

Kazahaya glanced quickly up at the clock... 11:15am... "Right, I'll leave immediately!" He called, going to rush out of the store.

"Kudou-kun."

"Ah, yes Kakei-san?" he paused, turning to blink.

"Rikuou is to go with you."

-

"Dammit, why the hell do you even have to come along?" the lighter haired boy huffed as he and Rikuou made their way down the street.

"Do you really want an answer?" Rikuou sighed, "For one thing, this job will probably involve some kind of infiltration, and knowing just how un-necessarily loud you can be-"

"THE ONLY REASON I'M LOUD IS BECAUSE OF YOU, BASTARD!"

"-and secondly, you'll no doubt get into some kind trouble... brat that you are..."

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

**Oh for god's sake, just pound him one!**

_No, don't!_

**Just look at the way he's smirking at us! That bastard should be taught a lesson!**

_-And what will we do after hitting him? He might hit back y'know! I mean, he looks really tough!_

**Hmmmn... Just look at that body-**

_Stop that!_

"What's wrong with you...?" the taller boy muttered passively (Kazahaya had been quiet for almost 10 seconds now, which meant _something_ had to be wrong).

"Huh?"

"You've gone red."

"Ah-" Kazahaya quickly put one hand to his cheek, feeling the skin warm from the blush, "Uh... Nothing!"

"Are you sure you're not coming down with something...? You look feverish-"

"I said it was nothing!" the lighter haired boy hissed, trying hard not to go even redder than he already had. In all seriousness, even he had no idea what had brought on the blushing fit... maybe he _was_ coming down with something...

"You'd better not be ill. I don't want you screwing up these jobs like you usually do-"

"OI, YOU BASTARD!" Kazahaya roared, "How can you be so black-hearted? You could at least show a little concern!"

"...And don't yell at me like that... I don't want your germs-"

"Son of a!"

"We're here."

"Huh?"

Both boys came to a halt outside of a tall iron gate and a white brick wall surrounding a large and somewhat expensive looking building... or was it mansion...?

"_Here_?" the smaller boy blinked, "Are you... sure...?"

"This is the address that's on the back of the photo..."

"How the hell are we supposed to break into somewhere so... I mean, it looks like it might have security guards of something... And the gate looks like it could be alarmed-" There was a snap, the gate swinging open slightly much to Kazahaya's surprise. "Wh...heh...?" He blinked, turning to Rikuou, "Did... you just...?"

"Come on... it's 12:20, so we haven't got long..." the taller boy muttered as he walked forward.

"ah, right...!"

-

It hadn't been particularly hard to get inside. Just as Kakei had said, the entire place was deserted... almost ghostly... Such a giant, museum like building so empty and devoid of life seemed eerie somehow... Unsettling...

"Room 4.3..." Rikuou murmured as he and Kazahaya came to the door in question, pushing it open slowly to find a room much like an office - shelves of books, a desk with piles upon piles of paper work laid upon it... The large open windows behind the desk letting in a gentle breeze, causing the curtains to billow gently on the air... And diagrams on the walls of the brain, the nervous system and other complicated pictures that were making Kazahaya more and more restless by the minute.

"Um... where should we start looking...?" he whispered nervously, suddenly realising Rikuou was already getting to work on the filing cabinet, using his 'gift' to snap open the locks. "Huh... fine..." he sighed, making his way over to the desk. The sheer amount of paper work scattered before him made the whole idea of searching for something a lot less... appealing... "Ngh..." He took a moment to raise the much needed enthusiasm required to take on such a task before reaching out to lift the documents, not really wanting to move things too much incase the owner noticed anything upon their return. "This guy really needs to organise himself..." he muttered, getting annoyed at the mess.

"You're one to talk..."

"Wh... what the hell do you mean by that?"

"If you had paper work, I'm sure it would look a hundred times worse than all that..."

"You jerk...!" the lighter haired boy hissed, giving up on the desk surface before turning his attention to the draws beneath it, pulling them open furiously. "Just because you think you're so great- ah!" he gasped pulling open the second draw to find the skull, grabbing it quickly in both hands, "I've found it!"

"Huh?" the darker haired boy looked up quickly, "Hey, maybe you shouldn't touch something like that... It could be dangerous with your power or-"

"Shut up, I'm fine!" Kazahaya smiled to himself in a smug, accomplished kind of way, holding the skull up to inspect it, "Waa, this thing is creepy... I've never seen a real skull close up before... huh...?" He blinked, bringing the skull close to his face to get a closer look, "...that... that's strange... it-"

In a flash there was a blast of light, the smaller boy crying out in shock as the energy sent him tumbling out of the window.

"KAZAHAYA!" Rikuou yelled, rushing forward uselessly. It was too late... the other had already fallen... He reached the window ledge, looking desperately at the ground a distance below - the gardens - trying to find Kazahaya, just hoping he hadn't come to any harm. Finally he spotted him, motionless... unconscious on the grass below...

"You _idiot_..." he growled, rushing to grab the skull that the other had dropped when the energy had hit him, before running quickly from the room...

-

"Welcome back..." Kakei beamed as he spotted Rikuou entering the store, the unconscious Kazahaya slung over one shoulder, "Oh dear, what happened this time...?"

"He fell out of the window... from the fourth floor..." Rikuou murmured darkly, annoyed at himself for being unable to do anything.

"Hmm... He looks like he might have just been knocked unconscious..." the shop's owner smiled kindly, brushing his hand over the smaller boy's light hair as he leant down to observe his face, "I think we should put him on the sofa in my office... I'll take care of him."

"Okay..."

"Did you get the skull...?"

"Here." the taller boy handed Kakei the item irritably before making his way to the office.

"... Trouble...?" came Saiga's deep voice somewhere behind Kakei, the shop's owner finding a pair of lips breathing softly against his ear.

"It seems like it... But then again..." his smile widened, "That boy really does have a knack for bringing out the best in Rikuou... don't you agree...?"

"Yeah..."

_Dammit..._

Rikuou scowled to himself, stacking another couple of boxes.

_Just a few seconds earlier and I could have made it..._

_I could have reached him..._

He sighed, turning to glare at Saiga who was sitting behind the till, cigarette in mouth... no doubt asleep...

Kakei emerged from his office.

"Is he okay?" the taller boy asked hopefully, stepping forward.

"Still unconscious I'm afraid..." the shop's owner tilted his head slightly, a small smile on his face, "I should think he'll be alright. He doesn't appear to have landed on his head, but he might be a little bruised when he wakes up..."

"Then... he will wake up?"

"Rikuou..." Kakei beamed, "You don't need to worry so much."

An indignant look struck Rikuou's face. Worried? Him? Over that idiot? "Huh..."

"Anyway, it's best to just get to work for now... the skull seems to be in good condition so you will both receive full pay... That should brighten Kudou-kun up."

"Yeah..."

No doubt the very mention of the word 'pay' would snap Kazahaya out of any condition... He smiled a little, returning to stacking products... But it soon faded.

Still...

_I let him down..._

The guilt that he had been unable to do what he had always intended to do... to protect the idiot who was (or so it seemed) utterly incapable of protecting himself... In his stead...

"Dammit..."

"What the hell are you muttering about?" a familiar voice suddenly asked behind him.

"Huh?" He blinked, turning to find, much to his surprise, Kazahaya - eyebrow raised, hands on his hips - watching him with an impatiently exasperated expression. "Wh... what the hell...?"

"Huh... You can be really creepy sometimes..." the lighter haired boy huffed, turning away.

"Kudou-kun...! How are you feeling...?" Kakei asked from across the store.

"Fine. No thanks to this jerk..."

"_What_?"

"Ah, now now...!" the shop's owner waved one hand dismissively, "Kudou-kun, do you feel up to work or would you like some rest...?"

"I'll work." Kazahaya said slyly, brushing past Rikuou almost flirtingly to where the box of products lay, "These, right...?"

"Uh..." the darker haired boy blinked once, alarmed. Why exactly had Kazahaya decided to get so close...? Especially when there was clearly enough room for any contact what-so-ever to be easily avoided... Usually Kazahaya would go all out to keep away from him, but what had just happened... it seemed a little odd... And his eyes... They were sleepy, near seductive... not bright and alert like they usually were...

"Are you sure you're okay to work...?" He asked, worried that maybe the smaller boy hadn't entirely recovered from his fall.

"Yes, I'm alright! For god's sake, do you have to be so annoying?"

"...Brat..." Rikuou muttered angrily at the way his attempt at concern had been so easily cast aside, returning to the task at hand.

"Ah, I see BOY's awake...!"

"Ah...?" the lighter haired boy blinked as a pair of arms fastened around his waist.

The owner moved to rest his chin on the boy's shoulder, his deep voice amused, "Are you working hard for Kakei even after falling out of a window...?"

Kazahaya smirked, turning, much to Saiga's surprise, to return the 'friendly' embrace by putting his arms around his neck. "You tell me... Am I working _hard_...?"

A sudden look of confusion appeared on the man in shades' face. This was unusual...

What was even more unusual was when the lighter haired boy leant up suddenly to press his lips against his...

...And both Rikuou and Kakei's faces immediately became struck with a terrifyingly possessive rage.

"Kudou-_KUN_." The shop's owner said sharply as the smaller boy leant away from the unusually bashful Saiga, "What is the meaning of this?"

Rikuou was glowering angrily at the man in shades, eyes burning with envy, "..."

"Oh, but Kakei, he was so close... I couldn't resist...!" Kazahaya beamed as innocently as possible (which apparently wasn't very much).

There was a sudden shock silence with what he had said (let alone _done_) causing everyone to suddenly become suspicious at the lack of respect being shown by the usually polite Kazahaya (where exactly had the 'san' been?).

"... Okay, what the hell are you?" Rikuou asked in a low, unamused voice, "A ghost...? A demon...? Whatever you are, get out of his body _right now_."

The lighter haired boy looked surprised for a moment before tilting his head with a smirk, "What the hell are you talking about you idiot? I'm not possessed..."

"I don't believe you."

Kakei turned to Saiga, smiling although his eyes weren't quite matching the kindly expression, "Saiga."

"What on earth has gotten into that boy?" the man in shades murmured, trying not to show just how nervous he was having the shop's owner staring at him in such a way.

"Yes, something certainly seems odd..." the dangerous eyes softened slightly, "And please Saiga... don't worry about what happened..."

"Oh...?"

"I'll think of some way to punish you later..."

"-No, I haven't touched anything either! Jeez, what the hell is wrong with you?" the smaller boy put his hands on his hips irritably, pouting a little, "Are you jealous or something...?"

"... _what_?" Rikuou's eyes narrowed.

"I mean... if you want a kiss..."

"Okay, you are _not_ the real Kazahaya. Kakei, what the hell is going on?"

"I'm... not sure..." the shop's owner smiled far too innocently.

"Like hell you don't..." The taller boy sighed before turning back to the lighter haired boy, "Right, let's do something about thi-"

He was cut off as Kazahaya grabbed his shirt scruff, pulling him down to press his lips hard against the other's to initiate a long and passionate kiss.

"Oh dear, this really is unusual behaviour..." Kakei tilted his head thoughtfully as he and Saiga continued to observe the smaller boy push Rikuou up against the counter (much to Rikuou's shock and horror) as he continued to make out with the somewhat distressed darker haired boy.

"Just think of the business this would attract...!" Saiga laughed, still nervous in case of what the shop's owner was thinking of doing to him.

By this point Rikuou was using all his strength to try and push the other off of him with very little success, Kazahaya just pulling them closer together, lips moving hungrily and almost frantically against his own. For a moment he shot a look of rage at Kakei and Saiga which probably meant something like 'Don't just stand there laughing you bastards! get him off of me!', but it had little effect. Apparently he was stuck until Kazahaya decided he was finished.

That was, until a voice of shocked disbelief resounded from the store's entrance.

"WHA-WHAT THE HELL? WHO'S THAT?"

Everyone turned to find a second Kazahaya stood, jaw nearly hitting the floor, watching the first Kazahaya's attack upon the taller boy with a dark blush upon his face.

"... eh?" everyone, including the first Kazahaya, who had decided to pause his 'activities' for a moment to find out what was going on, blinked in sync.

"...Oh..." the two Kazahaya's gasped as their eyes met.

"What the? THAT'S ME?" The second Kazahaya yelled.

"Hey, wait one second here...! You're _me_!"

"_I'm_ the real Kazahaya...! And... oh my god, what the hell were you just doing to Rikuou?"

Again, everyone save for the two Kazahaya's sweatdropped. This was strange... even by the Green Drugstore's standards...

"Kudou-kun..." Kakei said as kindly was possible, stepping forward to intervene.

"Ah, Kakei-san! I'm so sorry I'm late, but... I woke up in the garden of that house you sent me and Rikuou to...!" the second Kazahaya said desperately, bowing low, "I'm so sorry!"

"Wow, BOY's certainly being polite..." Saiga smirked. This Kazahaya seemed more appealing with the way he was getting so flustered... probably not as aggressive as the first one.

"Look here you impostor, _I'M_ Kazahaya!"

"But... that's not true! I'm Kazahaya! I know I am!" the second Kazahaya rushed over to Kakei grabbing his hand in hope, "You believe me, don't you Kakei-san...?"

"Um..."

"What the hell is going on here...?" Rikuou murmured as he managed to slide off the counter whilst the first Kazahaya was distracted, "Why are there two of them...? Which one is the real one...?"

"I think..." the shop's owner beamed, "They could _both_ be Kazahaya..."

"... huh?"

-

Kakei's office...

"What on earth...?" Rikuou trailed off as he spotted the Kazahaya he had brought back laying still unconscious on the sofa.

The two Kazahaya's seemed just as surprised, crouching down to inspect the body with the first poking its face sharply in an attempt to rouse a response of some kind..

"Why are there three of me...?" the second murmured, "I'm so confused..."

"Rikuou, when you said Kazahaya fell out of that window..." the shop's owner pented his fingers thoughtfully as he sat back on his chair, "You said that just before it happened he found the skull...? Did he touch it at all...?"

"Yeah..." the taller boy nodded, trying to keep his distance with the first Kazahaya, "He picked it up, and a blast of energy sent him flying out of the open window..."

"Ah. Then its clear what's happened here...!"

"What?" the first Kazahaya asked bluntly.

"Please could you tell me what happened Kakei-san..?" the second asked sweetly, almost humbly.

"Basically... this skull was of the first person who managed to successfully separate each layer of their mind into the three basic components... I believe he was a Freudian psychologist... He did it so he could figure out a way to destroy the selfish ID part of himself... but didn't understand that by destroying that, he would destroy a part of himself... and ultimately ended up committing suicide."

"_Freudian_...?" Rikuou's eyes widened ever so slightly, "You mean... no way..."

"What?" the first Kazahaya was getting impatient, "Just spit it out dammit, I haven't got all day!"

"The situation is simply this: Kazahaya touched the skull, and that separated the three layers of his mind... into these three."

"So they really are all Kazahaya..."

"Exactly. So we have the Superego-Kazahaya..." Kakei smiled gesturing to the second Kazahaya who was giving harsh looks at the first who was still poking the body, "... the moral values... the voice of reason... and basically what Kazahaya's consciousness hopes to be... Then there's the ID-Kazahaya..." he turned his gaze towards the first Kazahaya who was just poking the body now to annoy the Superego-Kazahaya, "This being Kazahaya's primal instincts... Basically his survival instincts... his drive for pleasure... his libido..."

"Libido...? What does 'libido' mean...?" Superego-Kazahaya asked tentatively.

"His sex-drive."

"Whaaat?" he went bright red, clutching his hands to his mouth in embarrassment, "Oh... oh no..."

"Finally..." the shop's owner glanced at the still body of the Kazahaya Rikuou had brought back, "This would be the Ego-Kazahaya... A mediation between the two here... unfortunately..." he sighed half-heartedly, still smiling a little, "It would seem that whilst the Ego is the conscious part of the mind... This Ego-Kazahaya is unconscious... Which I suppose explains what these two are doing, roaming about and such..."

"So how do we put them all back together...?" Rikuou asked expectantly.

"I don't know."

"You don't _know_?"

"Well, I expect that they'll all have to remerge eventually..." Kakei smiled, standing, "Until then I think I may have benefited from all this... gaining two workers for the price of one... would you two like to get to work? Of course I will need Rikuou to keep a close eye on ID-Kazahaya incase he tries to steal anything..."

The taller boy's eyes widened. "What? Why me?"

"I'll do it, Kakei-san...!" the Superego-Kazahaya called, waving his hand enthusiastically, "I mean, as his Superego isn't it my duty to make sure he acts appropriately...?"

"Well... yes, I suppose that is right... Very well, Superego-Kazahaya will be in charge of ID-Kazahaya..."

"No way! How the hell am I supposed to have any fun with that guy watching me?" the ID-Kazahaya roared, "That's not fair! why doesn't he have anyone to keep an eye on him?"

"Rikuou will keep an eye on the Superego-Kazahaya..."

"...fine..." the taller boy glanced at the Superego-Kazahaya from the corner of his eye, unfortunately causing the other to go a deep scarlet.

"Now I think you should all get back to work so I can take care of matters... which reminds me, could you send Saiga in...?"

"Yes Kakei-san! L-lets go Rikuou...!" the Superego-Kazahaya rushed from the office followed by the less enthusiastic ID-Kazahaya and finally the unamused Rikuou...

This was going to be a _long_ day...

-

"Rikuou, I'm so sorry if I caused you any trouble..." the superego Kazahaya said guiltily, head bowed.

"Huh?"

"I mean... Falling and everything..."

"Ah, don't worry about it..." Rikuou said a little uncomfortably. He wasn't used to Kazahaya being like this. And it _was_ the real Kazahaya for a change, which made everything a hundred times more awkward.

"I'm not sorry." the ID-Kazahaya murmured, moving to embrace the taller boy from behind, "...but if you want me to _say_ 'thank you', there are many other ways I could do it..."

"Wh...what the hell are you saying?" the superego Kazahaya went bright red, steam shooting from his face.

"Get off of me."

"_Tch_..." ID tutted, sliding his arms off from around Rikuou to cross them angrily, "... you're no fun at all..."

The taller boy sighed, getting back to work. He had always though Kazahaya was 'extreme' on the mood-swings, but this was ridiculous.

He glanced sideways at the ID-Kazahaya who was eyeing up the till in an overly suspicious manner, "Don't even think about it."

"Haven't you even thought about it...? I mean, we're left here in the shop so often, no Kakei or Saiga-"

"Kakei-SAN." the superego Kazahaya huffed, "How can you be so impolite...?"

"Shut up. Now then..." ID-Kazahaya returned his attention to Rikuou, "What do you say we _play _a little tonight?"

"Play what?" the superego-Kazahaya asked nervously.

"It doesn't concern you, get back to work."

"Hey, that wasn't nice...!"

"Anyway, _Rikuou_..." the lighter haired boy leant forward, staring heatedly up at the taller. "Lets just satisfy all this _tension_ between us..."

Rikuou glowered uneasily. It was tempting (_very_ tempting), but after earlier he didn't want to be left alone with him. He was far to unpredictable, and Rikuou did not want to give him the control it brought. "... Huh..."

"Was that a yes...?"

"What tension?" the other Kazahaya blinked naively.

"Agh, I get it now... you're that annoying little voice that causes 'denial', aren't you?"

"Huh?"

"Well we're not the same person anymore, so I don't have to listen to your stupid morality...!" the ID-Kazahaya stuck his tongue out before embracing Rikuou tightly, pressing his face against his chest.

"Ah, what are you doing?"

"What I couldn't do before...! _I'm_ in control of me now!"

"But you're _me_...! I mean, _we're_ me... I mean... uh... ARGH! This is all so confusing!" the Superego-Kazahaya yelled with swirly eyes, clutching his head.

Rikuou glared down at the boy clinging onto him, willing himself to actually remove him, which it seemed wasn't going to happen.

"Mmm Rikuou..." the ID-Kazahaya murmured seductively.

"Could you let go...? I'm trying to work..."

"But that's no fun..." He smirked, slowly moving his hands (inappropriately) lower, earning a shocked gasp from the darker haired boy.

"LET GO OF HIM!" Superego Kazahaya eventually yelled, beet red, grabbing Rikuou's other arm in an attempt to pull him away.

"What, you want to join in...? That could be interesting-"

"No one is joining in because we are _not_ doing anything!" Rikuou tried desperately to get away from both Kazahayas, finding that the whole situation was getting to be too much for him (after all, he was close to being pulled in half).

"LET GO!"

"Don't be so uptight!"

"Will both of you just let go?"

"Oh well, really..." came Kakei's voice from by the till, the three turning to find him watching the whole situation with an amused smile, "I was used to the flirting, but this sort of foreplay really is more suited to the bedroom-"

"Kakei-san!" the superego Kazahaya cried, getting redder and redder every second, "It was _not_ foreplay!"

"I think Rikuou would prefer some kind chocolate in the foreplay... Ne, _Rikuou_...?" The ID-Kazahaya smirked, holding Rikuou's hand to his lips before proceeding draw the fingers into his mouth, caressing them with his tongue.

The darker haired boy growled, pulling away quickly.

"That's enough now ID-Kun..." the shop's owner beamed, "There will plenty time for that sort of thing later, but for now I think you should let Rikuou and Superego-kun get back to work, okay?"

"Ugh, but that's so damn boring! I want to do something fun! Aren't there any festivals or anything at the moment? Or better still, you could give Rikuou the rest of the day off, and we could-"

"Kakei-san, please don't let him do anything!"

"Okay, okay..." Kakei's eyes sharpened, "ID-kun, you can do whatever you want as long as it doesn't involve robbing the shop, killing anyone or upsetting Superego-kun."

"WHAT? WHAT KIND OF OPTIONS ARE THOSE?" ID-Kazahaya roared, "HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO ENJOY MYSELF WITH THOSE KIND OF RULES?"

"ID-kun, please calm down..."

"NO!"

The superego-Kazahaya looked a little more confident, "Kakei-san, I think ID should be kept away from Rikuou."

"You just want him for yourself, bastard!"

"Wha...?" the lighter haired boy suddenly went beet red at his opposite's remark, clenching his fists, "I do not! And how can you use 'yourself' when I am _you_?"

"Kakei..." Rikuou eventually sighed, getting a headache, "Isn't there anyway we can get the three back together _now_...?"

"You can shut up, jerk!"

"-and could _you_ stop with the 'bitter-sweet' thing...?"

"eheh, there's only one way you can make me stop..." The ID-Kazahaya smirked.

"NO."

Kakei shook his head in an amused manner, sighing in exasperation, "There isn't a quick fix to all this I'm afraid, Rikuou... We just have to wait..."

The darker haired boy growled under his breath, turning to observe the two Kazahayas who stood still arguing.

Seriously... If these two really were parts of Kazahaya's mind...

_That guy has some major issues..._

-

That evening...

Rikuou sighed, adding more salt to the meal he was preparing. What he was thinking of (well, one of the many things he was thinking of) was whether the two parts of Kazahaya he was having to put up with were really the genuine thing. They were just... so _different_... Not greatly different, after all, there were the odd trait or two that clearly gave away that they were that idiot. But at the same time, they seemed too... uncharacteristic. Granted that they were the subconscious part of his mind so it could have been expected that he wouldn't recognise a lot of their behaviour (although the ID-Kazahaya's behaviour was beginning to get a little _too_ familiar)... The whole situation was basically starting to freak him out.

"Are you done yet?" came the ID-Kazahaya's agitated tone, "I'M HUNGRY!"

The Superego-Kazahaya walked over tentatively, speaking in a softer tone, "Rikuou, can I help with anything...?"

"I'm fine."

"I could help with the vegetables-"

"It's okay, just go and sit down... and tell that idiot to shut up..."

"Okay...!"

The taller boy sighed again. One Kazahaya was definitely quite enough... It was bad enough that one of them was aggressive and frankly obnoxious, but having a polite Kazahaya around just felt _weird_. For one thing, it made it harder to tease the guy (after all, he was just so polite).

Anyway, dinner was ready now... hopefully eating would give them both something else to do rather than give him a headache...

"..." He glanced sideways at the ID-Kazahaya who was aggressively and almost ferociously devouring the meal, before shifting his gaze to the Superego-Kazahaya who sat quite calmly and politely eating the meal with his eyes closed. Eventually the ID-Kazahaya finished, immediately thrusting his bowl at the taller boy.

"I want more!"

The Superego-Kazahaya looked horrified at the sheer lack of manners being shown by his counter-part, almost choking on his rice.

Rikuou simply raised an eyebrow before blanking the other completely, returning to his meal with a small grunt.

"OI, I SAID I WANT MORE!"

"Make your own."

"BASTARD!" in a flash the first Kazahaya lunged at the darker haired boy, aggressively pulling the bowl from his hands as he knelt over the other.

"O-OI! Get off of me!" Rikuou yelled angrily, trying with all his might to push himself up off his back without even the slightest sign of success. It was only after the ID-Kazahaya had acquired the bowl that he noticed the violent struggling of the other beneath him and the position he was in... More over that it was far more appealing than the food...

He smirked, leaning down, "Well, well..."

The dark green eyes glowered up at the lighter haired boy who remained, in spite of all his protests, seated quite firmly on his stomach.

"Oh... Oh my god, what the hell do you think you're doing?" The Superego-Kazahaya quickly yelled as he finally snapped out of the state of shock the initial attack had caused, "Get off of Rikuou right now!"

"No."

"GET OFF." Rikuou growled.

The smirk widened, "Make me."

"ID!"

"GET-OFF-OF-ME."

"I don't want to." the ID-Kazahaya began to trace circles on the other's chest, "I like it here... Of course, I'd like it a whole lot more if I had some handcuffs-"

At which point the Superego-Kazahaya decided to tackle the other.

There was a crash... Several bursts of angry cursing... and finally silence.

Rikuou blinked, observing the scene: both Kazahayas lay in an awkward pile, both with swirly eyes, both groaning indignantly.

He sighed, shaking his head in exasperation.

_Idiots..._

-

That night...

Rikuou collapsed into bed, exhaling heavily in exhaustion. It had been a long, tiring, and very _very_ unamusing day. One Kazahaya, no matter how loud and brattish, had to be better than two... something in between the two extremes (although even one Kazahaya seemed to have found it hard to keep a consistent level of emotion). The fact was simply that, in all honesty, he wanted the complete package back.

_Why the hell did that idiot have to touch that thing?_

Rikuou sighed, closing his eyes.

"Hello Rikuou...!"

"What the?" the taller boy gasped, eyes flicking open to find the ID-Kazahaya laying beside him with a grin, "Where the hell did you just come from?"

"Aren't you pleased to me...?" the lighter haired boy closed his eyes, smirking, "Its such a waste that you sleep alone... I mean, we've always had separate beds... But yours always seemed so much more appealing for _some_ reason-"

"Get OUT of my bed." Rikuou growled, shuffling away carefully to avoid actually falling out.

"Hey, what's the problem you jerk?" the ID-Kazahaya huffed, glowering at the other, "What do you have against me?"

"Nothing at all except you seem to be stalking me..."

"ID!" Came Superego's annoyed cry as he pushed past the curtain into Rikuou's side of the room... before going bright red, "Oh...! Ah...! Um...! ID! GET OUT OF HIS BED RIGHT NOW!"

"No."

"ID!" The other Kazahaya was getting more and more flustered, "Leave him alone already! We've already caused him enough trouble, we don't want to make matters worse!"

"But I want to tell him."

Rikuou blinked as he sat (or lay) in the middle of the argument. He couldn't help but wonder just what it was they wanted to tell him... or not...

"I'm going to tell him."

"N-NO! Please don't! It'll ruin everything!"

"Rikuou-"

"DON'T!"

The ID-Kazahaya smirked as he leant closer to the still wary Rikuou, placing a hand on the other's muscular chest, "...we really... really-"

"LALALALALA!" The Superego-Kazahaya began to sing loudly at a near deafening volume, holding his hands over his ears (even though it was Rikuou who he was trying to stop from hearing anything), "LALALALA! I'M NOT LISTENING!"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?" The ID-Kazahaya finally yelled, clenching his fists, "Ugh, I CANNOT believe we're the same person!"

"Excuse me..."

"Huh...?" Both Kazahayas blinked before turning their attention to the (until recently) silent Rikuou.

The darker haired boy sat up, eyes closed calmly, "... What is this all about...?"

"Well I don't know what Superego over there is so uptight about, but I want I _sex_."

"Oh my god, how can you say that?"

Rikuou, by this point with a pounding headache, decided it was probably better to just get the hell out of there. "That does it." he sighed angrily, grabbing a pillow and his bed sheet before walking quickly towards the door.

"Oi, where the hell are you going you jerk?" the ID-Kazahaya roared.

"I'm going to sleep on the roof."

The other Kazahaya looked concerned, calling desperately, "Ah, Rikuou you can't! You'll catch a cold!"

"Its the middle of summer."

The door was slammed.

After a few seconds silence the two Kazahaya's turned to each other, both _very_ annoyed.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" the Superego-Kazahaya hissed, stomping forward. P "I don't see what the big deal is...! Lets just tell him we want him."

"We do _not_ want him! We... we care about him... and we absolutely _cannot_ tell him! He'll hate us even more than he already does!"

"Are you really that much of an idiot? He wants us too...!"

"I don't want to risk it... I don't want to loose him..."

"We wont as soon as I find those damn handcuffs-"

"I...ID!"

-

The next day...

Rikuou flinched, trying desperately to repress the on coming yawn. Needless to say, he had not had the best night's sleep, and the fact that the ID-Kazahaya had decided to take over his bed meant that when he had crept back into the room in the early hours of the morning (in hope of getting at least a few hours sleep), he found that the most preferable option was to simply return back up to the roof where he had sat until it was time for breakfast.

Of course that hadn't meant that he had escaped...

Twenty times. _Twenty times_ had that ID-Kazahaya attacked him in two hours, and over half of those had involved him being pounced, groped or otherwise violated (which hadn't been helped by Kakei or Saiga's amusement at the whole situation).

And all the while, the Superego Kazahaya had gotten more and more flustered, seeming to up the urgency of which his counterpart was to be stopped.

"Okay, you can take a half hour lunch break now..." Kakei beamed.

Rikuou sighed in relief, skulking warily over to the office when he suddenly found another arm hooked around his own, the owner pressing up against him. "GET OFF."

"Make me..." the ID-Kazahaya smirked, tightening his grip.

"He said get off!" the Superego-Kazahaya yelled, grabbing his opposite's arm in an attempt to pull him away.

"Rikuou sure is popular...!" Saiga laughed from by the till, the shop's owner smiling in response.

"That does _it_!" the taller boy pulled away angrily, charging out of the store, "I'm going to spend the break in my room!"

"Huh, how childish..." the ID-Kazahaya muttered, crossing his arms.

The Superego-Kazahaya huffed, also crossing his arms, "It's _you_r fault that he's so annoyed..."

"Oi, now look who's using '_you_'! I thought we were the same person Mr-I'm-so-perfect?"

"I refuse to believe that I could possibly be the same person as you! I mean, you're rude, brattish, obnoxious-"

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"Ahh, now now Kazahaya-kuns...!" Kakei hurried over to prevent the violent outburst he just _knew_ was coming, "Why don't you both go to the office to have lunch, and leave Rikuou alone for a little while...?"

"FINE..."

"Okay Kakei-san..."

Saiga smirked as he observed the two Kazahayas make their way to the office, the shop's owner sighing with a smile, "I never knew BOY was such a conflicted person..."

"That's what happens when primal instincts clash with moral views..." Kakei's eyes opened calmly, that dangerous glint gracing them for a moment, "It leads to denial... and apparently this is a particularly _strong_ case of denial..."

-

Meanwhile...

Rikuou took a sip from his orange juice before returning to his newspaper, turning a page irritably. The whole 'two Kazahayas' thing was really starting to get on his nerves, and would no doubt get worse by the end of the day. He didn't think he would ever see Kazahaya in the same way again after all this... And (whether it was a good thing or a bad thing had yet to be decided) he had a feeling he wouldn't be able to look at that idiot for at least a week without getting nervous twitches.

Briefly he glanced at his watch. Three minutes left... With a sigh he refolded the paper, getting to his feet.

He had never felt so reluctant to return to work in his life...

Suddenly, the distinctive sound of the door closing clicked somewhere behind him, Rikuou turning quickly in surprise to find the ID-Kazahaya stood with his hands behind his back in a near innocent fashion. His eyes narrowed. "What the hell do you want?"

The smirk on the other's face widened, "Rikuou... Just drop the act already..."

"What _act_?"

"You know what I'm talking about..."

"...Huh..."

"And I thought _I_ was in denial..." the ID-Kazahaya brushed back a few strands of hair, closing his eyes, "I _am_ Kazahaya you know... But you just don't seem to get that..." The amber green eyes opened slyly, looking over the other's body, "You seem hesitant to push me away... You get warm and excited... but at the same time eager to distance yourself... It's almost as if you think I'm someone else..."

Rikuou glared, arms crossed. "I find it hard to believe someone so _forward_ can be a part of Kazahaya..."

The ID-Kazahaya just glowered, returning the hard green stare.

Suddenly, without warning, the smaller boy pounced upon him, pushing him back (with a surprising amount of strength) onto the bed to pin him down. "What are you doing...?"

The ID-Kazahaya smirked as he leant over the taller boy, eyes smouldering with a frighteningly intense passion, "Lets do it."

"Wha?" He was cut off as the ID-Kazahaya leant down to kiss him roughly, still keeping him pinned down much to the other boy's horror. Just what the hell was going on here...? And since when had this guy been so strong...?

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do this..." ID-Kazahaya growled as he went to pull (or tear - whichever was easier) the taller boy's t-shirt off.

"What...?"

What did he mean 'waiting to do this'...? Kazahaya couldn't have wanted to do this... had he...?

"Where do you keep the handcuffs?"

"We are _not_ doing 'it'...!" Rikuou yelled, trying desperately to push the other off of him, although he still remained firmly seated on his midriff, hands tight around his wrists.

"Oh come _on_...! I mean... teasing me so much... You've been asking for this..."

The darker haired boy struggled uselessly, glowering up at his 'captor'. This Kazahaya was _not_ fun. "Get off of me NOW-" Again he was cut off by the lighter haired boy who pressed his lips hard against the other's, forcing his tongue into his mouth aggressively before continuing his attack on the still unremoved t-shirt.

"I want you so much..." ID-Kazahaya murmured in a low voice before tearing it off in an amazing display of brute strength, the darker haired boy suddenly a hundred times more desperate to get the other off him, "Every time you look at me I want you more and more... You want me too, right? Not that I care..." His smirk widened as glanced over the muscular form beneath him, taut chest heaving with the drawing of breath.

"I'm warning you, if you don't get off of me you'll get hurt..."

"What, you're going to use your powers on me or something...? Or..." The ID-Kazahaya leant down to whisper in Rikuou's ear in a low, breathy voice, "...do you want to punish me...? I think I'd like that, _Rikuou_..."

That did it. Using every ounce of strength, Rikuou pulled free of the lighter haired boy, grabbing his shoulders before rolling to put the ID-Kazahaya beneath him (which hadn't necessarily been part of the plan, it had just worked out like that). "I said STOP IT."

"Ohh, you're so mean, you jerk...! putting yourself at the advantage like that...!" He whined playfully, wrapping his arms around the taller boy's neck to pull him closer, "Now I hope you're not intending to be too rough with me... I _am_ so completely defenceless right now..."

The burning lust in his eyes and fiery tone of voice he had used said otherwise, and Rikuou was not about to give in... no matter how tempting it was..."Huh..."

"Is it because it's just me...? I mean... I could find Superego-Kazahaya... The three of us could have a lot of fun..."

"I hate you..." Rikuou muttered half-heartedly, still not removing himself from ontop of the ID-Kazahaya.

"I'm going to have my way with you no matter what..."

"No, you're not."

"I'll persuade you some how..." He tilted his head a little, moving his hands over the well-toned back, "I am not about to waste this opportunity..."

Whilst it was a little disturbing, Rikuou couldn't help but find the whole situation intriguing... Even more so when the smaller boy started to writhe seductively beneath him, quiet moans escaping his parted lips... Ah, to hell with it. Without a moment's hesitation he leant down to kiss the other passionately, abandoning all reason as he felt the lighter haired boy's fingers moving through his hair, pulling their lips harder together. He didn't even seem to care that this was really only 1/3 of the real Kazahaya... But he was _still_ the real Kazahaya. Not possessed, not under a spell or the influence of some item he had absorbed energy from... He was the part of Kazahaya he had always wondered existed...

Now he knew and he was enjoying it a lot more than he had been just a few minutes ago.

"Mmn, Rikuou..." the lighter haired boy moaned as the other pulled off his t-shirt, throwing it absent-mindedly to the ground where the torn remains of his own t-shirt lay in a small forgotten pile before moving to kiss the ID-Kazahaya's neck roughly, rousing even more moans for pleasure from the smaller boy.

Suddenly he felt the hands move from his head to his belt buckle, the intense heat cooling for a moment. He was being denied complete control, and _that_ annoyed him. "Oi."

"What?" the ID-Kazahaya glowered up at the taller boy, also annoyed that the passion seemed to have dampened some what.

"Just who's in control here...?"

"Certainly not _you_..." The seductive smirk re-appeared, "I mean... Look at yourself... You gave in so easily to me..."

Rikuou paused. Wait a minute... He had given in, hadn't he? Damn that guy and his mind games!

Before he knew it he was suddenly pushed onto his back, the ID-Kazahaya pinning him down as he had before, "Now if we're quite done with all the interruptions... I would like to actually get this done..."

"You bastard."

"Oh, now you decide to use dirty talk..."

Again, there was a useless attempt to struggle free of the smaller boy's grasp when his captor returned his attention to the half un-done belt buckle. "Hey, I just thought that maybe I could use this instead of the handcuffs...!"

"You are NOT using that as handcuffs!"

"Just try and stop me _jerk_..."

"Get... off of me!"

"Excuse me." a sober tone resounded from by the curtain. The two boys turned to find Kakei stood watching the situation with an amused Saiga stood behind him, "I found Superego-kun unconscious in my office... it would seem _someone_ knocked him out..."

All eyes fell upon the unamused ID-Kazahaya, annoyed that his 'activities' had been interrupted yet again.

"What?"

"You knocked him out...?" Rikuou murmured angrily, easing himself away from the other.

"Yeah, well... he was just so annoying. I mean, how the hell was I ever going to have any fun when I have that whiny voice telling me not to...?"

"Now, ID-kun..." Kakei sighed, shaking his head, "I can understand that you want your 'fun', but knocking out Superego-kun is just not the right way to go about things..."

The ID-Kazahaya pouted. "Huh..."

Rikuou sighed in relief, glad to have finally escaped the other. That had been a close one... From now on he was going to have to be _en guarde_ every second around that guy... No way in hell was he going to risk his dominance just because that part of Kazahaya's mind had decided he wanted to be more pro-active...

-

The Superego-Kazahaya groaned, rubbing his head before shooting an angry glare at the other who was smirking at him evilly. "How cruel..."

"You asked for it..."

"HOW DID I ASK FOR IT?"

The ID-Kazahaya turned away, sniggering "heheheh..."

"You really are a nasty piece of work, you know that...?"

"Hm...?" the amber green eyes shifted slowly to observe the taller boy who was watching him in disgust, "What...? This is no different to how you treat us..."

"You're taunting _yourself_..." Rikuou sighed, closing his eyes warily, "Somehow that seems a little twisted..."

"Thankyou."

"Was that a compliment...?"

"Hmm..." the seductive smirk widened, "Coming from you its hard to tell..."

An amused but slightly irate snort came from the darker haired boy. If he wasn't quite so aggressive... this Kazahaya could probably be a lot of fun...

"Okay, that's it for today...!" Kakei called from by the till, "I think it's fair to let you boys get some dinner now..."

"Ah...! Thankyou Kakei-san!"

"Huh... it's about time... Oi, jerk! You'd better make bigger portions tonight!"

"Shut up..."

"Ahh, thankyou Rikuou...! That was really tasty...!"

"You're welcome..."

"Huh-"

"Whatever you're about to say, DON'T."

"Heh..."

The Superego-Kazahaya blinked naively, looking from the two of them, "Um..."

"What...?"

"Should I do the washing up...?"

"Argh, YOU CREEP! Stop being so nice to this guy already!"

"But..."

"Just because he saved us doesn't mean we owe him anything! Ah... but then again..." the ID's smirk widened, a sly look on his face, "This isn't about owing him... is it...?"

The Superego-Kazahaya went red, eyes widening, "Don't say a word!"

"Huh...?"

"Hahaha, fine fine..."

"Um... I'll do the washing now..." the Superego rushed to his feet, walking quickly into the kitchen area with Rikuou watching him in curiosity all the while.

"What are you looking at...?"

The taller boy turned to find the other Kazahaya watching him with an amused smirk, head tilted to one-side. "..."

"If you're going to lust after someone, be a little more discreet there _Rikuou_..."

"Aren't you one to talk...? Pouncing people..."

"Ahh, but that's different... I pounce you so that I can satisfy that lust... You're just letting it grow..."

"Huh..." Rikuou closed his eyes irritably before suddenly feeling a warm breath moving against his ear, the ID-Kazahaya knelt behind him.

"You can't just let lust grow ... Otherwise every time you see that person you'll get warm... no, hot... _excited_... You breathe harder, deeper..." the lips pressed closer, whispering heatedly, "...and then your skin starts to tense... harden-"

Rikuou rushed to his feet, walking away quickly whilst trying to keep his cool which was considerably hard to do when trying to also prevent an oncoming nose-bleed. "SHUTUP."

The ID-Kazahaya giggled sadistically, watching the other with an amused expression, "Where are you going Rikuou?"

The taller boy pushed his way angrily into the kitchen, the Superego cheerfully washing the dirty dishes from dinner, "..."

_What does he want..._

_Does he want the same thing as me, or..._

"Hm..?" The Superego blinked, turning to find the other boy watching him. He blinked sweetly, smiling, "Ah... Rikuou, did you want something...?"

Rikuou pulled the Superego-Kazahaya forward quickly, staring hard into the confused green eyes. "Tell me."

"H-huh...?"

"I want you to tell me what you two are arguing about all the time."

"Ah... um... I can't..."

The dark green eyes narrowed angrily, Rikuou pressing his forehead against the Superego-Kazahaya's. "If it's about me, I have a right to know."

The lighter haired boy blushed, turning his head coyly, "I'm sorry, but I can't."

"Can't or _won't_?"

"Rikuou, no matter what you say or do... I can't let you know. The Ego decided not to so-"

"You mean that Kazahaya I brought back?"

"Um..."

"Stop 'um-ing' and just tell me already what you!"

"Get off of him right now you bastard!"

There was a sharp '_thump_' as the ID-Kazahaya's hand swatted the taller boy's head.

"Ow..." Rikuou growled as he rubbed the sore spot, glowering up irritably at the one that had hit him who was possessively hugging his Superego-self from behind. He blinked. "What the hell was that for...?"

"Don't you dare lay one hand on _my_ superego you jerk!"

"_What_?" Rikuou raised an eyebrow in confusion, still rubbing his head, "Didn't you knock him out earlier...?"

"I'm allowed to because I am him!"

"ID...?" The Superego-Kazahaya sweat dropped.

"I wont let anyone hurt us, no matter what!"

"Ah, u-un..." he smiled brightly, tilting his head a little, "That's right..."

'_This idiot... is really self-protective..._' Rikuou thought tiredly, crossing his arms with a sigh. "Look... I am not going to hurt you... _either_ of you, okay...?"

"DON'T TRUST YOU." both Kazahayas huffed at the same time.

"..." The taller boy glowered for a moment before turning away, "Fine..."

_Idiot... You really don't believe a word I say do you...?_

he dark eyes narrowed thoughtfully.

_I bet even if I told you you wouldn't believe me... right...?_

"Ah-AHH? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"Heheheh..."

Rikuou turned... and almost fell backwards at the sight.

"G-GET OFF!" The Superego-Kazahaya near shrieked as his counterpart ran his tongue up his neck, arms wrapped tightly around his waist to prevent escape, "GET OFF OF ME YOU SICKO!"

The ID-Kazahaya shifted his gaze amusedly to the dumbfounded Rikuou who remained frozen to the spot, "Well, Rikuou...? Are you enjoying this as much as I am...?"

The taller boy's facial expression seemed torn between the intrigued and the quite simply disturbed, "You... really are... twisted..."

"Hmm...?"

"UGH! GROSS!" the Superego-Kazahaya cried, struggling frantically to get free, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"Shut up..."

"RIKUOU! DO SOMETHING!"

"RIKUOU!"

"Uh..." the taller boy tilted his head, contemplating charging the ID-Kazahaya... When suddenly it dawned on him... "Hey..."

"Yes?"

"Not you, the other one."

"H-huh?" the Superego-Kazahaya blinked, halting his struggling for a moment, "Um... yeah?"

"If I help you... will you tell me already?"

"N-NO!"

"What's this, what's this?" a cat like grin formed on the ID's face, "What do you want him to tell you?"

"What you two have been arguing about."

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT!" the ID-Kazahaya suddenly moved to nibble his ear, causing the other to go blue. "GEH!"

"Now... Rikuou... I'll tell you what you want to know-"

"I don't want to hear it from you, I want to hear it from him."

The ID-Kazahaya looked bemused, "We're the same person you idiot..."

"Kazahaya."

"Rikuou! I can't tell you!"

"Why not?"

"I... I can't!" tears began to form in the Superego's eyes, "Please, Rikuou, stop it!"

"Stop crying you wimp...!" the ID growled.

"No! Ah, get off! GET OFF!"

Rikuou blinked once, green eyes softening. No matter which Kazahaya... seeing those amber green eyes so tearful never failed to crush any and all of his will-power... He sighed. "Oi."

"What?"

"Get off of him."

"H-huh...?"

"No."

"I said get off of him."

"Ri...Rikuou...?"

A slight smile formed on the taller boy's lips, "Let go of him... or I'll get Kakei to force you to wear _that_ again..."

"WHAT?" The ID-Kazahaya suddenly seemed horrified, "Y-You wouldn't dare!"

"Wouldn't I...?"

"You..." the Superego-Kazahaya blinked, "You can't mean..."

"Yeah."

"BASTARD!" The ID roared.

"Well...? Which is it going to be...?"

"... kch!" P The Superego-Kazahaya was pushed hurriedly at the darker haired boy, "You jerk... I swear, one day I'll get even..."

Rikuou smirked as he watched him stomp off over to his side of the room before looking down at the other who was clinging to him in a state of shock, "Are you okay...?"

"Ah, um... yeah... thankyou..."

"..." the taller boy smiled, removing the Superego-Kazahaya ever so carefully before walking away.

"Ah, Rikuou...?"

"Maybe now you'll believe me..."

"Huh?"

"Forget it."

-

Rikuou let out a long sigh, turning over. He had been un-able to sleep for some time now... something was tugging on his mind... Maybe it was the fact that the ID-Kazahaya hadn't tried to jump him as of late, or that he was feeling exhausted from the constant trials that this whole ordeal had put him through...

No good.

Eventually, trying his best not to cause a disturbance, he pulled away the bed sheets and made his way to the door.

As he passed by the other's bed, he paused for a moment. The two Kazahayas were peacefully asleep... strange how someone so loud and (apparently) conflicted could look so cute... both of them... He smiled, continuing to the door and out into the night...

-

Kakei's office was strangely eerie late at night... The store's shutters prevented any light from both the silver moon or yellow street lamps, as well any people, from entering... that was, unless they had certain _abilities_...

Rikuou silently closed the door behind him, flicking the light switch on to reveal the office in its entirety... and the figure laying still upon the sofa...

His eyes softened at the sight... That was him... the _real_ him...

_Idiot_...

A wary sigh passed his lips as he knelt down beside the form, eyes passing over his fair face.

"... you know... I didn't think I would ever say this, but..." the darker haired boy reached out to gently brush his fingers over the other's hair, "...I miss you. You may be an idiot who yells all the time... gives me headache... but at least there was only one of you..." A slight smirk curved upon his lips. "...And I was in charge..."

_And even if you don't believe me... You can trust me with your life..._

Strong fingers curled around the other's hand.

"I wont ever let you fall again..."

-

The next day...

"Rikuou...? Rikuou...?"

"Huh...?" The dark green eyes flinched for a moment before opening hazily to find the shop's owner watching him with a kindly smile. He blinked, raising his head from where it rest against the sofa, "What...?"

"Ahh, goodmorning Rikuou...!" Kakei beamed, "I trust you slept well...?"

"...yeah..." The taller boy turned to find the Ego-Kazahaya still unconscious on the sofa, falling silent for a moment, "..."

"Now... is there any particular reason why you're here and not in your room...?"

"... Not really..." He pushed himself to his feet, making his way past the ever smiling Kakei when a quiet groan caught his attention. He blinked, turning suddenly to stare at the Kazahaya on the sofa.

"Oh, I think he's finally coming around..."

_He..._

Rikuou's eyes widened for a moment before he rushed over to the stirring form, the pale amber eyes opening hazily, focusing weakly on his surroundings in a state of half-conscious confusion.

"H...hnh...? Where... am I...?" the lighter haired boy murmured softly, turning his head to observe the two people stood beside him, "Ah... Kakei-san...? Rikuou...?"

"Glad to finally see you're awake Kudou-kun...! How are you feeling...?"

"Uh... like I was hit by a bus..." he flinched, gaze eventually shifting over to the darker haired boy, "... You..."

"..." Rikuou closed his eyes, turning away, "I have a name, brat..."

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU BASTARD? Ugh! Ahhh, my... head..."

"...heh..." a smirk slowly formed on his lips at the sound of the other's moans...

Things were, so it seemed, back to normal... Like before..._This_ was who he wanted...

What he wanted...

_Welcome back... Idiot..._

-

"What?"

"Well, it's not like it really matters-"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THREE OF ME?" Kazahaya yelled desperately, "WHERE ARE THEY NOW?"

"It would seem you've all merged back into one..." Kakei smiled kindly, tilting his head a little, "I would have thought you'd be a bit more... pleased with this situation than if there was more than one of you..."

"But if there were three of me I would work three times as hard and earn three times as much money!"

Rikuou sighed from nearby, closing his eyes, "But you'd still have to pay for three people's worth of stuff you idiot..."

"WHAT? Ah..." the lighter haired boy froze mid-rant, eyes going out of focus, "..."

"Huh?" Rikuou blinked, concerned at the suddenly halt in complaints, "Oi, are you okay...?"

"...ah!" Kazahaya shook his head, apparently snapping out of it, "Um... Yeah! I'm okay thanks!"

"..._what?_"

"Sorry, did you want help with that?"

"..." the taller boy's eyes narrowed in suspicion. It couldn't be... "Sure..."

Kazahaya rushed over, picking up another box of stock with a bright smile, "Where did you want it...?"

"Over here..."

"Okay!"

_No way_..

"Oi."

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"I'm fine...! Please don't worry...!"

_NO WAY..._

"Ah!" The smaller boy flinched again, dropping the box suddenly to send bottles of shampoo rolling across the floor.

"Watch out you idiot!"

"..." Kazahaya stood in silence for a moment, hands clutching his hair... when raised his head slowly, amber green eyes glaring sharply before widening to enraged proportions, "DON'T CALL ME AN IDIOT YOU JERK!"

"Huh?"

"Kch...!" he huffed irritably before crouching down to start to pick up the bottles, muttering angrily under his breath.

Rikuou blinked. This was starting to look bad. He paused for a moment before joining the other in his clean up... that was, until another gasp came from the lighter haired boy. He looked up quickly, the other once again clutching his hair, head bowed in recoil.

"... oi...?"

"..." a smirk formed on the other's lips, slowly raising his head to stare heatedly at the other, "Rikuou."

"Uh..."

In a flash the taller boy found himself pounced upon, pushed back with the smirking Kazahaya knelt over him, hands clutching his wrists to prevent retaliation, "Agh! What the hell are you doing?"

"Eheh..." the lighter haired boy leant down carefully, about to initiate a kiss when once again he froze, eyes widening for a moment... before going beet red and jumping to his feet, "WAGH? WHAT THE? Ah... Rikuou, I'm so sorry!"

Rikuou quickly pushed himself to his feet, backing away a short distance before turning in search of Kakei or even Saiga (both of which were currently sat watching the whole scene from behind the till), "What?" He was cut off as the other slide his arms around his waist, leaning up to whisper in his ear.

"Even if you run away I'll catch you, _Rikuou_... Now behave yourself like a good boy, okay...?"

"What the hell?"

"Mmn, Rikuou..." Kazahaya purred as he pulled up against the taller boy.

Rikuou moved away quickly, turning desperately to seek an explanation, "Kakei, what the hell is going on here?"

"Oh... Well..." the shop's owner smiled innocently from nearby, his hands in his pockets, "I think these may just be some side effects... they'll probably only last a week at most..."

"WHAT?"

"Eh...?" the smaller boy blinked suddenly, finding himself clinging to the other's apron. A bright blush appeared on his face, "WHA? What's going on here?"

"Hahaha! This looks to be an interesting week!" came Saiga's up-beat tone.

Rikuou's face became struck with a look of exasperated bemusement. The so-called 'normal' Kazahaya was starting to seem more and more... normal... So much for it being quieter with just the one... "Dammit..."

"Rikuou!"

**OWARI**


End file.
